Parisyan Paradox
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Karo Parisyan/Fanfiction. Set in "The Ultimate fighter" Season Five. When Nick Diaz rejects the Ultimate fighter show, Nate takes his place. When Karo plays a prank on him, can Nate behave?


A/N: The Karo/Nate pairing was Author_** Pin69Kandi's**_idea. Pin69Kandi, if you want me to delete this Story please let me know and I'll delete it straight away.

...'

A/N: The word "Paradox" Means "Contradiction"

...'

A/N: UFC Slash. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Borrowing words from Nate Diaz and Karo's interviews. The Internet is acting up so I Can't divide the paragraphs properly. Sorry about the spelling mistakes.

...'

Nate Diaz didn't know what being in the UFC really meant. He wanted to follow in his Brother's footsteps. He knew that he liked to fight. When Nick Diaz got the Ultimate Fighter offer, he didn't want it. He told Nate to take part instead. At first Nate didn't want to. If Nick wasn't going to, then why should he? But then again his older Brother Nick had already competed in the UFC, and One FC and EliteXc. Nick Diaz didn't really need "The Ultimate fighter show, but Nate did.

He was just starting out. Nate Diaz had built up an impressive record. Nick gave him the TUF producer's number. He called them. They set up an interview and within a month, he was booked on the show. He was on Jens Pulvers team. It didn't stop Nate from Training with Legendary BJ Penn. "Where did you go this morning?" Pulver would ask. "Just with BJ…..for a sec" Nate said, but Pulver didn't believe him.

...'

On the Ultimate Fighter show, special guests came in to talk to the fighters. Mainly it was the UFC President Dana White. Sometimes guests were UFC fighters that gave seminars and trained with them. Nate Diaz had had his first fight on the show. He'd beaten Rob Emerson and was getting ready for the quarter finals. He was still training and helping other fighters train.

He was always there for his Team-mates. That didn't change when fighters family member's came on the scene. Manny Gamburyan was on Nate's Team. He'd won a fight, Nate said congrats and patted him on the back.

Then Manny's cousin Karo Parisyan came into the room. Nate didn't like him from the minute he saw him. There was something about him. Nate's older Brother Nick had faced Karo and lost, by split decision. Karo never heard the end of it. Nate didn't know if Karo was still bitter about it.

...

"Okay Team, huddle round" Jens Pulver said. The team went closer together and put their hands on each other's backs. Except for Karo. He put himself next to Nate and tapped the back of Nate's head. Nate thought he was joking, until he did it again. "What the fuck are you doing?" Nate asked.

It's a team thing" Karo said.

"No it ain't" Nate said.

...'

If you don't wanna be part of the team, you' don't have to be" Karo said.

"Go fuck yourself" Nate said. Coach Pulver had to pull Nate away before he got kicked off of the show. Diaz went back to the house to calm down. He got a drink of bottled water and was looking at "The Ultimate Fighter leader board" when he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was the rest of the guys.

...'

"Hey" Said Karo.

"Fuck you" Nate said.

"Don't be pissed. Look, Manny helped load the treadmill into my car, but I can't take it out by myself. Do you wanna give me a hand?" Karo asked. Karo lived in an apartment that was up Two flights of stairs. Nate got one box with the treadmill parts while Karo got the other. They took the boxes up.

Nate dumped the box outside Karo's place. Then he began to walk out. "Wait, open the box. If it's broken I'm taking it back down" Karo said. Pissed, Nate came back inside and checked the pieces. He ended up setting the treadmill up with him.

...'

"Thanks" Karo said when they were finished. "Have a go" Karo said. Nate looked at it, he slowly stepped on it and pressed the start button on the tread-mill. Nate Diaz had no problem with Tread-mills. He and his older Brother had great endurance. Karo decided to test him. Nate went at a regular speed for about thirty seconds before Karo turned the speed up.

"Okay turn it down" Nate said.

"Sorry it's too loud... I can't hear you" Karo teased turning the speed up.

...'

"Fuck…stop it!" Nate shouted, but before Karo could press the stop button, Nate tripped over his own feet and fell over the tread-mill. He landed awkwardly on his knee and swore.

"Asshole!" Nate shouted.

"Calm down, Nate I was just having fun. Let's see your knee" Karo said. Nate told him to fuck off at first. But Karo wouldn't leave him alone. He got a bag of ice from his fridge and put it on Nate's knee. "Sorry. It's a little bump" Karo said.

...'

"You nearly broke my fucking leg. I should fucking sue your ass" Nate said.

"What is it with you Diaz Brothers and UFC money?" Karo asked.

"Where do you get your money from Karo?" Nate asked. "You sure as hell ain't making money from MMA, you lose all the time" Nate said.

"Don't worry about me Diaz, I've got other talents that pay the bills" Karo said.

...'

Before Nate could ask what "talents" Karo had, Karo removed the ice-bag. He quickly looked at Nate before he kissed Nate's knee slowly. He then stroked Nate Diaz's thigh with his palm. Nate's whole leg stiffened, but he didn't tell Karo to stop. He moved Karo's hand up to his crotch. Karo met Nate's eye level, and they moved to the sofa and started to make out.

Karo removed his T-shirt and Kissed Nate's neck as he stroked his dick. Nate couldn't even begin to enjoy the hand action, because a second later Karo was turning him over. Karo rubbed Nate's ass and wrapped his arms around Nate's thin waist. But there was one thing Nate had to ask him about before they went any further. Nate turned back on his back and faced Karo.

"Have you got….you know?" Nate asked.

...'

"What?" Karo asked.

"You know…." Nate said.

"I'm not Nick, Nate. You can't just say "You know" all the time. I'm not a psychic" Karo said.

"Protection" Nate muttered.

...'

"Why? I'm clean" Karo said. Nate leaned up. This wasn't the first time he'd heard it from a girl or guy. It wasn't going to be the last time either. It just pissed him off how many people got away with saying those words. With fighters, Nate had learned the hard way. He got up and looked around Karo's place.

"Nate? Get back here" Karo said. Nate looked in Karo's bedroom, in all his drawers until he found protection that looked new. He came back out with a couple and chucked them at him.

"Really? You're gonna be like that?" Karo asked.

...'

"Just shut up and put one on" Nate said. Reluctantly Karo put one on. It was worth it, in the end. But Nate wouldn't have admitted it to Karo's face. Karo was experienced, he knew what guys liked. Well, Karo knew what Nate Diaz liked. He knew just how rough to be without breaking anything. Karo fucked Nate on the sofa, pushing Nate's shoulders down as he pushed himself further into him. When it was over Karo went to the bathroom and Nate started pulling his clothes back on.

Karo didn't go down on Diaz, but he washed his mouth out and put his head around the bathroom door.

...'

"Nate let me take you back to the house…." Karo said, But Nate had already left.

Even after Karo had let Nate have a go on his tread-mill, had Nate Diaz just walked out on him?

...'

Karo Parisyan didn't know how to please him. He shrugged his shoulders and went back into the bathroom. Sooner or later he'd charm him. Karo told himself that he'd have to get Nate Diaz's number within a month.

Karo Parisyian liked a challenge and Nate Diaz was more than willing to give him one…..


End file.
